Feudal Rider
by alexrhyder
Summary: alex rhyder and john martin are an ordinary high school gay couple and have an ordinary life that is about to drastically change when they are called into another world and grab their destiney by the horns...AlexXoc yoai pairings
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Rider

Ten thousand years ago there lived a legendary warrior named Roryusuke, not only was he the king of his homeland of Vestrie, but also had the ability of time travel. One day the dark lord Kana attacked with his army of dark soulless corpses. Roryusuke fought back as hard as he could but was soon overpowered and forced back to his castle.

"Captain Suyo" yelled Roryusuke "block the doors"

"Yes sir immediately" he yelled back

The captain ran off to give the order to all the other soldiers when the doors were broken down by the dark forces attacking the castle, a piece of the doors came flying at suyo but he caught it and threw it back at an approaching enemy and hit them in the head.

"Yes bull eye" he yelled

The dark soldier just got back up and continued its attack, seeming like it didn't even feel the giant spike sticking out of its head. Suyo ran to the grand thrown room to tell roryusuke the horrible news but when he got there he saw roryusuke doing something that he'd never seen before.

Swirls of light ran around him and as the lights disappeared, so did roryusuke.

"He abandoned us in the hour of need, why?" said suyo to himself

And because Roryusuke left, the war with Kana was lost and Kana shortly took over and turned all the citizens of Vestrie into mindless slaves.

Ten thousand years later

"Alex pay attention" yelled Mrs. Southard

Alex sprang up from his nap and wiped the drool from his face.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm not getting much sleep anymore" he said with a tired tone.

"Alex this has happened too many times this week, now go to the guidance office"

The guidance counselor was named Mr. Trevor, he was a really nice guy and very young, and for as long as Alex could remember he was crushing on him. After a short visit with the hot guidance counselor, school had ended and Alex met up with his boyfriend John, and they walked home together like they always did, holding hands, now they could spend the weekend together since it was Friday.

Luckily they were neighbors so that they could walk with each other, and hang-out when ever they wanted but unfortunately they had to keep the relationship a secret from their parents since they were big homophobes.

They went to Alex's house since his mom wasn't home from work yet. They sat on the couch and cuddled and in no time they were kissing passionately.

"I love you too much and I never want to be with anyone but you" said Alex.

"I love you too Alex" said john stroking his face.

They kissed one more time, this time more passionate that the first, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door; they pulled apart just in time for John's mother to walk in.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" she asked

"Hi, not bad" he said back waving casually

Once john left, Alex wiped his face and sat back and thought of his wonderful boyfriend. but his thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

It was john, not long after talking to him, Alex's mom walked in.

"Hey mom" said Alex

"Hey hunny, can you help bring in the groceries?" she asked

"Sure no problem"

When Alex went outside, he notice john sitting on the front deck watching him, so he decided to show off for him. He rolled up his sleeves, exposing his sculpted arms, and went to the trunk of the car and grabbed a couple bags of groceries, Alex pretended that the bags were heavy, and pretended to almost fall but kept his balance, john just sat there laughing.

After Alex brought in the rest of the groceries and was done showing off, he went up to his room, plopped onto the bed and tried to do his math homework but quickly fell asleep.

A few hours had passed and Alex woke up to rocks hitting his window. He quickly got up and ran to his window too see what was going on. John was standing out on the lawn with a handful of rocks; he dropped the rocks and began climbing the lattice on the side of the house. Alex moved out of the way so that john could get in.

"What are you doing here John? Not that I'm complaining" asked Alex.

John grabbed Alex by the collar, pulled him close and said,

"I love you too much, I can't stay away"

John leaned in and kissed Alex, and he kissed john back.

They lay down on the bed still stuck in a lip lock.

Alex woke up the next morning and saw john right in front of him; he stroked john's face, gently, accidentally waking him up.

"Morning sexy" said john.

"Morning to you too" said Alex

They kissed again and decided to get up.

"Oh shoot, I have to get home before my mom sees that I'm gone"

"Don't worry, just tell her we were going to hang-out at the mall early"

"You're so smart, now I know why I love you"

"Why's that babe?"

"Cause you always you're always so calm in the worst of situations"

Alex walked over to his half naked boyfriend, kissed him on the cheek, and said

"Do you know why I love you?"  
"No, why do you love me?"

"Cause your not afraid"

They kissed again and then finished getting dressed.

John climbed back out the window, so that Alex's mom wouldn't know he was there, when Alex got to the kitchen, his mom was there having a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom"

"Morning, so what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing, John and I are going to the mall than a movie tonight"

"Now don't get pulled into another world"

"Don't worry I wont"

Alex grabbed an apple and went out the door, pretending to meet John that morning.

On their way to the mall, Alex caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, something was falling from the sky.

"John what is that?"

"Don't know but its coming right for us"

Alex and John ran for the closest ditch and jumped in and covered their heads as the meteor-like thing flew above them and crashed into a field.

The boys ran towards meteor-like thing, and as they got closer, the more it started to look like a transport of some kind. A small rocky door opened revealing three big red armored lizards. The lizards drew their swords and charged at Alex and John.

"Run for your life" yelled John wide eyed and booting it for the road.

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Alex doing the same.

Alex and John were almost to the road when Alex stopped and faced the lizards.

"Alex what are you doing?" yelled John.

"I'm going to fight these creatures" he replied blankly.

The lizards were about to slash Alex with there swords when he knelt down and his foot came up hitting one of the lizards in the jaw. He lowered his foot and swung it under the legs of another lizard then kicked the last one in the gut. All three lizards went flying backwards.

Just as John put his hand on Alex's shoulder, vines popped from the ground and wrapped themselves around the lizards.

"WHOA!!! What just happened?"

John knew Alex zoned back in to reality since he shook his head and said "what just happened?"

Alex and john again headed for the mall just as they planned, when they turned towards the road they heard a hissing sound behind them.

They turned and saw a vortex-like thing floating in mid-air. Alex and john's hands were clenched together as they crept closer out of pure curiosity. As Alex reached up to touch the vortex, something popped out in front of them.

It was a man; he quickly got up and straightened his purple silk robe and his pointy black hat. Alex and John looked at the man with queer expressions.

"Oh people, are you perhaps john martin and Alex Rhyder?"

"Y-y-ya, w-w-who are you?"

"My name is Martix." said the strange man.

"O-o-ok" Alex and john were very scared.

Martix knelt down and removed his hat; you could say he was bowing to Alex and John.

"What are you doing?" asked John.

"Do you not bow to royalty in your world?"

"Yes we do but why you bowing to us?"

"Cause I bow to my masters"

The boys stood there dumbfounded; did he really think they were royalty? They would have to set this guy straight before this got too far.

"Look martix, were not royalty, were just two earth-bound boys who are on their way to the mall…and how did you know our names anyways?"

"You two are the rightful heirs of the thrown of Vestrie."

The boys again were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to think.

"Ok we'll go along with this for a second, what is Vestrie?"

Martix told the boys the story of Vestrie, how it used to be a peaceful utopia before the dark lord came and took over the entire kingdom and claimed it for himself.

"Wow the more I hear, the more it fascinates me." said Alex. "But you must be mistaking us with someone else, I mean were no leaders to a different dimension"

"Of course you are, you are our kings." said Martix

"WHOA WAIT, what do you mean kings?" asked John wide eyed.

"Are you two not married yet?" said martix

"No we just graduated, we never even thought of marriage yet."

Martix looked at the boys queerly.

"But why us?"

"Like I said, you will rule Vestrie"

"Well let's go, TO VESTRIE"

"First John, those vines that wrapped around the lizard creatures, well you can do way more than just that"

"How'd you know about the lizards?" asked John

"Cause I watched you fighting them" replied Martix.

"So what else can I do?"

"Well for now let's just use the duplication spell for now, say Erovilo"

"Erovilo"

Jon didn't feel anything at first but then he felt like he was being torn in two, and before he knew it there was two of him.

"HOLY FRAK" he yelled

"Now point at Alex and do the same thing"

John did as he said and there soon were two Alex's

"Now you two come with me to Vestrie."

"Just one more question" asked Alex

"What's that?"

"Will this hurt?"

"No just don't let go of john's hand"

Alex did as Martix had said and didn't let go of john's hand as they all stepped through the portal, heading for Vestrie.

~----~

Alex woke up in a dense forest, leaves dancing on the gentle breeze.

"Where am I?" said Alex "Martix, John, where are you?"

Alex had the biggest fear of being alone

Alex dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands, he was trying to hold his tears back but it didn't work. The tears fell gently from his blue eyes.

"Don't cry Alex" came a voice

Alex looked up, tears hanging from his eyes. He saw a person standing in front of him, his face covered in shadows. But that didn't matter because Alex recognized the voice.

"John, is that you?"

"No not John."

The shadowed man lowered his face out from the shadows revealing a monstrous face. He had pointed ears, foul breath like he'd never brushed his teeth in his life, his bloodshot eyes were open as wide as they could go and looked like they were going to pop out at any moment, besides the bad breath, his teeth were sharp and yellow stained and droll covered and stuck out of his mouth like a sharks rows of teeth.

~----~

Alex woke up screaming and covered in sweat.

John burst through the door.

"Thank Merlin you're awake, you've been out for three days"

"Really three days?"

"Don't you remember the fight?" asked John

"There was a fight?"

John told Alex about what had happened when they got to Vestrie. How they were attacked, and how Alex was attacked from behind and was knocked out. And how they were forced to retreat.

"Are you and martix hurt?" asked Alex

"I'm ok but martix…" he stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"Martix was taken to the enemy's tower."

John got up from Alex's side went to the door, about to leave the room when he turned back and said,

"I thought I'd lost you"

Alex sat up on the bed, put his feet on the cold wooden floor and hung his head almost down to his knees. When he raised his head, he saw a neatly folded pile of clothes on the dresser across the room from where he sat.

He picked up one of the pieces of clothing and unfolded it. It was a leather shirt, the seems were messily done and a little tattered, Alex put on the shirt and noticed that it was a bit too snug for him, but he had to wear it since he couldn't find his other clothes, all he woke up wearing was his earth underwear. The pants were a completely different story; they were too big and kept falling down when Alex released his grip. He looked on the dresser and lying there was a piece of thick brown twine, he grabbed it and tied it around his waist to hold his pants up. Beside where the clothes used to lay was a brown pouch that had a big letter "J" on the flap. Alex looked inside and there was a book with odd lettering on it, he put the book back and left the room in his new outfit.

When Alex left the room, he saw John sitting at the table writing on a piece of what looked like parchment paper, Alex quietly snuck up behind john hoping to mess up his writing like he always had in school, he was about to scare the heck out of John when he saw the words "will you marry me" Alex quickly decided not to scare John but instead put a hand on his shoulder which startled him enough.

"Oh your up are you, nice outfit, but it's a little snug" said John

"Ya it is but it's all I have to wear, since someone took all my clothes."

John quickly realized he didn't hide the paper he was writing on and flipped it over.

A glass of water was set in front of Alex, and when he looked up he saw a young female troll with lavender hair down to her shoulders, she was wearing a lime green dress with a black poofy flower on one of the buttons. Her face didn't look like the trolls he'd seen in movies where there big fat and had faces full of warts, no her face a smooth, wart-less, and she had a gentle smile that made even Alex blush.

"Alex this is Catherina, the wife to martix"

"Good to meet you Catherina" said Alex

Alex looked over at john with a bit of a worried look, put one hand on his and said:

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure what about"

Alex told John and Catherina about the dream he had about the shadowed figure, and how scared he was at that point.

"The enemy knows your greatest fear" said Catherina

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"I mean, the enemy knows everything's single weakness, you see everything in the universe has one thing that can lead them to defeat in battle and yours happens to be loneliness" Catherina explained.

"Martix told us of a great battle that happened here 10, 000 years ago, can you add anything to it?"

"There's a lot I can add to that story"

Catherina told the boys more about the battle that decided the fate of the kingdom for that time…

"And that's when Roryusuke, before he disappeared, yelled to his people the name of the next heirs to the thrown…Alex Rhyder and John Martin" she finished

Alex got up from the table and went back to his room. When John came in Alex was curled up in a ball on the bed. John sat beside him and rubbed his back. Alex rolled over and put his head on John's lap and began to cry.

"I can't do this, how do I defeat someone who knows my every weakness? And the weakness of every living being?" said Alex, tears welling from his eyes.

"With me that's how." said John confidently.

Alex put a hand to John's cheek, and John wiped away the tears from Alex's sea blue eyes.

"You're sweet"

Alex stared into John's emerald green eyes and John stared back into Alex's eyes, and they slowly moved into a long passionate kiss.

The kiss was soon interrupted by a shadow at the doorway. It was Catherina.

"Are you ok?" asked john looking into her wide lavender eyes.

She said nothing, but instead fell over onto the floor revealing a large swerved knife sticking from the middle of her back.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they did" said john

"Before who found us?" Alex was scared by now

"The enemy"

John grabbed Catherina from the doorway, removed the knife in her back and laid her on the bed while Alex shut the door and blocked it with his body.

"That's not going to do much Alex!" said John standing in front of him "mikmesso"

"What was that?"

"Illusion spell…it will look like there is no door where there should be one"

"Oh and how long does that last?"

"Not long we need to hurry, grab my pouch on the dresser there"

Alex ran over to the dresser and grabbed the brown leather pouch that was setting there. He tossed it to john and he threw it over his head.

"Alex go to the closet there is something for you there…it's an early birthday present"

Alex walked over to the closet and opened the heavy wooden door and hanging there on a bar was a long slim sheath. Alex grabbed it off the bar and looked at it for a second wondering what it was and he soon realized it was a sword.

Alex unwrapped the belt that was attached and tied it around his waist.

"Now if you're done drooling over your new sword, can we get out of here please?" asked John.

"Ya lets go"

Before john removed the illusion spell that was cast on the door, he looked over at Alex and said "just act scared"

"Who said I was acting"

John finally removed the spell and he and Alex burst out of the room fighting there way through "evil baddies".

Fireballs and feet flew everywhere as they headed for the door. But before they got to their destination, three lizards, like the ones from earth blocked the door. John tried his fireballs but the creatures remained unaffected. The boys had to stop running and as they did Alex drew his sword and slashed at the creature knocking him out the door. Alex continued running and John wasn't too far behind him.

And neither were the lizards. John and Alex ran through the front yard but John soon stopped in the middle and turned to the attacking lizards.

"This should be far enough away from the house"

"Far enough for what?" asked Alex confused

John raised his hands into the air and muttered a few words under his breath but his voice was too low to hear what he said.

Dark clouds covered the bright blue sky, thunder rumbled and the clouds spit out a giant lightning bolt, it hit the ground with a rumble leaving a small crater in the ground. Smoke flooded the area where they all stood and all Alex could hear was crackling. Through the smoke Alex could see something that was bright yellow in the middle of a crater. What was standing in the crater was definitely not human; it seemed to look like a human shaped lightning bolt.

"Lightning force" said John

The lizard forces began to retreat but the lightning force didn't let them. Using great speed the force was blocking the retreating lizards. the force shot a major force of electricity at them and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The lightning force waved back to John and Alex and jumped back into the clouds.

"Is that your strongest spell?" asked Alex wide-eyed.

"No my strongest will summon a being from the active fires of hell or the calm waters of heaven…it really depends on my mood at the time"

Alex stood there as john walked off; he thought to himself "im not going to piss him off"

Alex followed John to the edge of a forest.

"So do you know which forest this is?" asked Alex.

John dug through his pouch on his side and pulled out a small green faded book. "The forest of travelers" he said finally.

Just as Alex and john were about to enter the forest they were stopped by someone dropping from the trees. It was a man, or that's all the boys could tell from his tattered blue cape.

"What business do you have here?"

Oh ya it was definitely a man. The figure stood up and looked at them through the flap of his hood, his face was covered In shadows but his crimson red eyes stood out like a sore thumb. His cloak was opened a little bit revealing his hand clenching the handle to his sword, he was on his guard.

"We are merely the guard-" Alex was cut off by John's elbow in his side.

"Guards of what? The evil Kana?" Said the cloaked figure.

"No we on our way to take part in the tournament that Kana is putting on to see who the strongest fighter in the land is" Alex fibbed

"Liar there is no tournament, tell me the truth" yelled the cloaked man.

"It was worth a try, I guess" said Alex

"We are on our way to save Vestrie"

"You think you can defeat kana? HA, I laugh at you, you can't possibly believe you can beat the dark lord? No, you are simply travelers"

"We are not just travelers; we are the rightful kings of this world"

John dug through his pouch at his side again, he pulled out a small pendant that Martix had given him when they first arrived to Vestrie.

"That doesn't prove anything, that is but a mere pendant" said the man

"Oh ya that's what you think"

John threw it to the man, he caught it and examined it and looked back at john who now had his eyebrows raised like he was saying "see I told you"

"Alex Ryder, it's an honor" said the man bowing to them.

"Now let us pass" said John

Alex looked at John, he'd never seen John like he was now, and he was, well, forceful. The man stood up and removed his hood revealing the mans face. He had pale skin, almost white, his blond hair was tucked neatly into a ponytail at the back of his head, and his crimson red eyes were now a soft brown.

"How do you know my name…being just a forest guardian" asked Alex stepping in from of John.

"I am no guardian; I am captain Suyo, the leader of the army of Roryusuke"

Alex and John were very surprised when they heard the name.

"So would you be willing to join in our quest to defeat Kana?" asked Alex confidently.

"Of course, I want to beat him just as much as you do" said Suyo

And so the long thought dead Captain Suyo joined Alex and John on their way to beat the evil dark lord Kana.

"Kana's fortress is just beyond the forest, but it will take us three days to get through"

"Well what are we waiting for Christmas?" yelled Alex jumping into the air "we have a long walk ahead of us we shouldn't waste a minute"

"Before we go, Alex, John you two must master your abilities" said Suyo

"You mean my magic and Alex's marital arts?" asked John

"Yes John, you're magic but not Alex's marital arts, he does that well enough, but he does need to master the state of mind he needs to access those moves"

"So if not my marital arts what do I need to master?" asked Alex

"Your ancestor had two secrets that only he possessed, no one knew of these abilities but me…his brother"

"So which am I mastering?" asked Alex

"Water bending"

Alex didn't know what to think at first, it was not till Suyo showed him what he meant that he clued in to what was happening.

The training was tough and lasted for three days but neither one gave up…they needed to save the world from the madness of the dark lord.

Three days later after some intense training Alex and John were ready for anything.

"You're now ready to face the dark lord" said Suyo smiling.

"Kana put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye" said Alex.

The journey through the forest of travelers was tough but Alex, John and Suyo but they made it trough. they faced many foes and many beasts. they always over came the obstacle no matter what it was.

when they reached the end of the forest they came to a rope bridge, and on the other side they saw something on the top of a great mountain.

"Roryusuke's castle lies on the top of that mountain, this is where Kana resides." explained Suyo.

"Well what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Alex

"We must pass through that small village to reach our destination, but there is something you both must know."

"What's that?" asked John.

"The entire village has been turned into slaves and what you see will not be pleasant...not one bit"

The trio walked down the little dirt path to the village. Once they reached the gates there was nothing was very pleasant in sight. one of the villagers was lying by the side of the open gate, the three walked over to him and saw that he or she was dead.

"Wow, these things are so ugly" exclaimed Alex sticking out his toungue

The villagers face was all wrinkled and discolored, they almost looked dead, like a zombie.

"Totally zombiefied" said John.

"Yes, that's what happenes when somebody defies Kana" explained Suyo

"what they have the life sucked from their bodies?" said Alex

"exactly"

Alex looked at the lifeless body in horror, he moved on into the town where the sreets were covered in lifeless corpses.

The three walked in silence through the ghost town. The stench was unbearable, it was amazing that they got through the town without puking!!!!

All around the village they saw the same thing over and over again...death...the place was like one big open graveyard were not one body had been buried.

As they exited the other side of the village, the attitudes on Alex and John, had changed drastically.

"what madness" John was furious

"Don't dwell on it, we have to make camp here tonight...it will take another day to reach Kana's castle"

Alex, John and Suyo made camp on the outskirts of the town gates. That night Alex couldn't sleep, not one wink. He sat in front of the fire while the other two were fast asleep, so he thought.

"Alex you should come get some sleep" Said John putting a blanket around Alex.

"i tried to sleep, but i just cant" Alex's eyes began to water.

John stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders holding him tight.

"I love you, don't you forget that, we will get through this, do not give up"

Alex pulled away from John and stood up facing him.

"Don't give up? why not? i never wanted to be here in the first place, but here i am in a magical world were evil is rising, this is something out of a fairytale, how do you know this isnt all just a dream? huh? tell me" Alex said

"I wish i could tell you but its not that easy to explain, yes this world is like a farytale and if it is a dream how are we having the same one?"

Alex broke down in tears and droped to his knees, his hands covering his eyes. John walked over to him, knelt down and pulled him closern trying to calm him down.

"Calm down hun, i will always be there for you, im never going to leave you, i love you"

"I know you love me and i love you too, but how can i win, Kana knows my weakness, he will take you from me."

"You think so, he will not take me, he would have to take me by force"

Alex looked up at John and into his eyes and kissed him, John kissed him back.

"You think so, he will not take me, he would have to take me by force"

"Dosen't mean he won't try"

"He would have to kill me first"

what John had just said really upset Alex, he hated talking of the deaths, especially of people he loved.

Alex finally got some sleep that night, lying right beside John with his arm around his waist. Alex got up very carfully to not wake John, his attempt failed.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a tired tone

"Just out for a walk, ill be back in a bit ok"

"Don't you go and get lost"

John put his head back down and feel asleep again.

Technically Alex didnt lie to John, he was going for a walk but he never told him where to. He was going to see if he could get a better look at Kana's castle. But as he sat in the bushes staring at the huge stone building, a sound came from behind him, he looked back to see john, standing there, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Going for a walk huh?"

"Ok i wanted to go look around the castle, well i was thinking of it, and maybe i could have broke martix out at the same time"

"I dont think so, you could get yourself killed if you did, you have no idea what Kana is capable of after ten thousand years, no one does."

"well it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Ya but it's too dangerous, i will not loose you...again..." John's eyes bean to tear

Alex stood and walked over to John putting his arms around him, holding him close.

"That was then this is now, you will not loose me...im not going anywhere"

John's head was burried in Alex's shoulder, tears ran from his eyes, Alex stroked his head trying to calm him.

"it will be ok, trust me, your not going to loose me...not again."

~~---~~

"Alex wait for me would ya" yelled John running along the riverbank.

Alex turned and smiled at the approaching John

As Alex began to run towards him, he tripped and fell into the raging waters

"ALEX" John screamed

Alex's hand raised from the water, he was being pulled by the strong current, John ran to the edge of the river to try and grab alex's passing hand, but he couldn't reach as it went by.

John ripped off his new jacket that he originally wanted to show Alex, and jumped into the water. John road the current until he reached the floating Alex, his arm draped around the unconscious body, his other arm waving as he pulled them to shore, Alex still unconscious, John checked to see if he was breating, he was but faintly. He bagan CPR. lifted his chin, plugged his nose and touched his lips to Alex's and blew air into his lungs, he pulled away, pushed down on his chest, and then another breath. John kept doing this but when Alex didn't wake. John's eyes began to tear, he screamed in sadness, his head now against Alex's wet chest, he felt a hand on his head, he slowly looked up to see Alex patting his head.

"Hey you saved me" he said weakly.

"ya i guess i did" John managed to give a small smile

Alex tried to get up, but fell back down again, John put a hand behind Alex's heand and helped him to sit up, he was still to weak to stand.

~~----~~


	2. Chapter 2

Alex followed John back to the camp site, John was in the tent very upset, Alex crawled in and laid beside him and moved closer.

"Go away"

"Im sorry ok?" Said Alex

"Just leave me alone"

Alex got up and left the tent just as Suyo came out of his, he was just waking up. Suyo looked at Alex like he knew what had just happened, but how could he, he had just woken up.

Alex's eyes swelled as he ran off down a path in the woods, and Suyo followed, but soon lost him amongst the trees. he kept looking for him and then he saw Alex stading at the edge of a cliff in a clearing up ahead.

"Alex what are you doing? your not going to jump are you?" Suyo yelled to him.

"no i just needed to clear my head, me and John just had a fight" he replied.

"i know i heard you"

Alex turned and met Suyo's brown eyes, and dropped to his knees and covered his face in his hands. Suyo ran over to him and clutched his arms aroun him in an attempt to calm him down.

John laid quietly in the tent, down on his side, all he coud think of was the day Alex fell into the raging river and how he had saved him from drowing, memories soared through his mind of that day, the devastation he felt when Alex didn't wake, the relief when Alex caughed up the water from his lungs when he did finally wake. so why is he so mad at Alex right now, he was alive wasnt he?

~~---~~

Alex and Suyo sat on the side of that cliff, their legs dangling off the edge, Suyo's arm around him for comfort, Alex only thought of John, he's the only one he ever thought of, well not counting his mom.

They heard a rustle in the bush behind them, they jumped to their feet, ready to fight whatever came forth.

"Hi" John said as he came out of the bush, trying to get the twigs from his hair.

Alex and Suyo relaxed their guards and Alex turned away not looking at John, instead looking out into the horizon of the rising sun.

"I'll leave you two alone then" he said as he walked back to the camp.

"Alex...can we talk?"

"Theres nothing to talk about, you..." he stoped

"I what, care for you? what were you going to say?" John's voice began to rise again

"nevermind...we do have something to talk about"

"What i it?"

"I...I don' t think i can do this, how am i going to win agianst someone whos knows peoples weaknesses?"

John walked up to him, grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined with anothers, put his head on a shoulder and said

"Right beside me, thats how, you are never alone, not even when were apart, your always on my mind, and i know im always on yours, your never truly alone."

Alex eyes began to water, tears about to fall, but he wiped them away right before John looked up and into his eyes, but his redend nose gave him away.

"Dont cry babe, its going to be ok"

"How do you know that? nothing can ever be certain"

"No nothing can but i can tell you this much, i love you and i dont want to be without you."

"I love you too" finally tears fell from Alex's eyes

A rustle came from the bushes behind them. Their guards perked, but there was no need. an exhausted suyo appeared from the bushes, cuts and bruses covered him.

"Suyo what happened?" John yelled

"The camp was attacked by...lizards" he spat

"Kana" Alex's teeth grinded together as he let go of Johnand ran through the woods, heading for the camp.

when he got there, the lizards were destroying everything in sight, they seemed to be looking for something, or someone. John and Suyo caught up to him and held him back from going balistic on the rasacking lizards.

"There is something different about these ones" said John

"you noticed did you" replied Suyo "these ones are stronger"

Alex was staring at the lizard going through his and John's tent, he was getting angry, his teeth still glued together, he jumped from the bush they were hiding in and lunged for the closest bad guy. the creature thrashed and spun trying to get Alex off his back but no matter how hard he tried, Alex wouldnt let go.

"ALEX!!!!! what are you doing?" John yelled

Alex's hands wrapped around the lizards neck and then twisted, breaking its neck, Alex had just killed one of the bad guys. John sat there not knowing what to do as Alex moved from one lizard to another killing each one as he went. As the last one fell Alex stood exhausted, his arms by his side, he sapped back to reality, saw the lizards all around him lying dead, he began to freak out, e jumped over the bodies as he ran and ran, past John and Suyo hiding in the bushes, John chased after him but it was no use Alex was too fast and he quickly lost him.

Alex didnt come back that night, after John came back wihtout Alex, suyo and him attempted to pack what was left of the ruins from the camp. once the packing was done they headed out to find him, they cut their way through the thick brush with his sword that he had left behind. John clasped the handle trying to hold back his fighting tears, but they weere just too strong, his tears fell from his eyes like a raging waterfall that just broke loose from its rocky barracade. he dropped to his knees his hands covering his eyes, he let out a scream that made even Suyo almost trip.

They searched for hours, or what seemed like hours, but still no Alex anywhere in sight. they finally came to a clearing with a high hill covered in beutiful green grass, the sky was a bright blue and a gentile wind blew, John walked to the top of the hill and he looked over the horizon but nothing was beutiful about the sight he saw.

A barren waste land lay before him, homes burning, you could smell the burning bodies from that hill, even though the village was in the valley below.

"Kana?" asked John looking at Suyo

Suyo said nothing, instead he closed his eyes and pointed his head down.

John turned his head towards him and saw tears fall from his eyes.

"This destruction...is my home."

John just looked at Suyo, seeing the sadness he felt, his entire family dead, and there was nothing they could have done to prevent it. looking down the hill onto the chard gates of the village, John saw a figure standing there, cloaked, walking into the dead village.

"Who is that?" he asked

Suyo wiped the tears and followed John's pointing finger.

"I dont know, but we should find out. Follow me"

Suyo jumped down the hill and began to land surf.

As John and Suyo headed down the hill, the cloaked began to run, as if it knew there desires to find out who it was

"Stop we just want to talk" yelled Suyo.

The figure stoped and turned to the two and then, he bent low and pushed himself off the ground towards Suyo and John in an attack. The cloaked figure was too fast, John and Suyo didnt have any time to react, they were easily beaten.

They got up off the ground and continued the pursuit of the clocked figure through the destroyed village. As they ran, John came across a skeleton of a child, he knelt down nd reached out to touch it.

"John we dont have time for that, he's getting away"

before John's fingers could touch the skeleton, his hand clenched into a fist. he stood up, grabbed his spell book and summond lightning force, but this time something different happened.

The ground split in two, magma spewed from the ground, the best that followed was nothing short of a disaster either. its body was pure magma with bits of rock acting as armor, it had the head of a lion, and the tail was like a stone snake.

The cloaked figure stopped running as the beast fell infront of him, blocking his escape route. his hood fell as the wind blew, revealing the back of his head...John looked and then dropped to his knees, he would recognize that head anywhere. It was Alex.

John ran to him, thinking he would see the emerald green eyes he loved so much, but when he put his hand on alex's shoulder, his head turned and he said coal black eyes. John jumped back, then he jumped back at Alex, pressing his lips to his, he stayed there for minute but Alex pushed him off and attacked the lava beast. He pulled his sword and cut right thorugh the beast, destroying it. Alex returned his sword to its sheith, and continued running.

John stood there devastated, it was like alex didnt recognize him in the least bit. he dropped to his knees again and screamed Alex's name. Suyo ran by him and continued after Alex.


End file.
